1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an automotive seat and, in particular, to a method of manufacturing a so-called unit-type seat which includes a trim cover assembly and a cushion member formed as a unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, to manufacture a unit-type seat including a trim cover assembly integrally attached to the surface of a cushion member as an automotive seat, there has been employed a method in which the cushion member is formed in a given configuration, a sticky adhesive is applied to the surface of the cushion member, and then the trim cover assembly is pressed against and attached to the cushion member to unite the trim cover assembly and the cushion member in one.
However, when such manufacturing method is employed, since a forming apparatus of a large size and a complicated structure is required, the cost of equipment is high. Also, because the adhesive itself is expensive, the entire seat is high in costs. The adhesive cannot be applied to the cushion member in an even manner and thus unattached portions may exists between the trim cover assembly and the cushion member so that wrinkles or raised portions may be produced easily in the trim cover assembly, which has an adverse effect on the appearance and sitting comfort of the seat.